Predefinição:DC Database:Vehicle Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Vehicle Template rect 0 0 20 20 Vehicle Template desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Galeria | Galeria }} }} Nome Oficial } | } | Desconhecido }} } | Apelidos }|[[:Category: }| }]]| }}} }} } | } } }} } | Tipo de Veículo }s | }| }}} }} } | Estado } Vehicles| }| }}} }} } | Universo }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } }} }} } | Detalhes do Veículo }} } | Modelo Atuak } }} } | Designer de Chumbo } }} } | Designers Adicionais } }} } | Lugar de Criação } }} } | Proprietário Atual } }} } | Dimensões } }} } | Modelos Anteriores } }} } | Lugar de Destruição } }} } | Proprietários Anteriores } }} } | Origem } }} } | Criadores } }} Primeira Aparição } | Última Aparição }} } | }}} } }} }}| Desconhecido }} } | }}} }}}} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | * História do Veículo Desconhecida. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Aparições de * Galeria do Veículo: /Images | * Imagens Catalogadas relacionadas ao }} /Artes de Fãs | * Galeria Artes de Fã: }} } } | } | * Nenhum. }} Usage Empty Syntax (All Options) Always Present Fields | Image = IMAGE FILENAME | Universe = EARTH-DESIGNATION OF VEHICLE | Nicknames = Nicknames | Status = STATUS OF VEHICLE | Creators = CREATORS OF VEHICLE | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = VEHICLE'S HISTORY/USES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | VehicleType = | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | Place of Creation = | PreviousModels = PAST MODELS OF VEHICLE | PreviousOwners = PAST OWNERS OF VEHICLE | PlaceOfDestruction = | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | Quotation = | Speaker = | Capabilities = CAPABILITIES OF VEHICLE | Weapons = ONBOARD WEAPONRY | Equipment = ONBOARD EQUIPMENT | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Category Magic | CurrentModel = If it contains 'unique' or 'Unique' the page will be categorized in 'Unique Vehicles' | VehicleType = Categorizes into Aircraft, Automobiles, Boats and Subs, Motorcycle, Spacecraft, and/or Time Travel Device as appropriate (Air/Land/Sea cats into Aircraft, Automobiles AND Boats and Subs) | Status = Categorizes into Active, Destroyed or Decommmissioned | Universe = If used, then "Category: }" | First = If only used, then "Category:Active Vehicles" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Vehicles" | History = If blank, then "Category:History Section Needed" If not wikified, then "Category:Wikify" Note | Image = (images of vehicle) - need for gallery?!?! | Nicknames = poss needs allow categorizing | Status = (Active or Destroyed) __NOEDITSECTION__ V __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Veículos }|nico}}|Category:Veículos Únicos}} } |xiste}} | Category:Veículos Ativos}} } |xtinto}} | Category:Veículos Extintos}} } |estruído}} | Category:Veículos Destruídos}} } |esativado}} | Category:Veículos Desativados}} } |eronave}} | Category:Aeronaves}} } |utomóveis}} | Category:Automóveis}} } |arco} | Category:Barcos e Submarinos}} } |otocicleta}} | Category:Motocicletas}} } |eículo Espacial}} | Category:Veículo Espaciais}} } |ubmarino}} | Category:Barcos e Submarinos}} } |ispositivo de Viagem no Tempo}} | Category:Dispositivos de Viagem no Tempo }} } |r/Terra/Mar}} | Category:Aeronaves Category:Automóveis Category:Barcos e Submarinos}} } | Category:Veículos Destruídos }} } | | Category:Imagem Necessária}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | }} }|;}} | }|;|0}}]][[Category: }|;|1}}]][[Category: }|;|2}}]][[Category: }|;|3}}]][[Category: }|;|4}}]]|[[Category:]]}} | } }}